1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double effect air cooled absorption refrigeration machine, and more particularly to a double effect air cooled absorption refrigerating machine capable of being constructed so as to have a suitably small installation area and a compact machine body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The techniques, which are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 49970/1986, concerning an air cooled absorption refrigerating machine using water as a coolant and lithium bromide as an absorbent have been developed, and a refrigerating machine provided with fins on the outer surface of a vertical tube so as to cool an absorber and a condenser with an air current generated by fans has been practically used. In this air cooled refrigerating machine, the fans are arranged vertically in the upper portion thereof, and the air cooled heat exchangers at the left and right portions thereof.
However, in the air cooled absorption refrigerating machine, the air cooled heat transfer surface area and fan installation area increases, so that the machine installation area becomes very large.
In a refrigerating machine provided with fans at the upper portion thereof, the snow lies on the upper portion of the machine in winter in a cold district, and the snow causes the functions of the fans to be spoiled with the snow which enters the refrigerating machine and icicles which occurs thereon falling into the interior of the machine.
In an air cooled absorber using a vertical tube, an absorption liquid and coolant vapor are supplied to the upper portion of the vertical tube as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3823/1978 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6555/1986. However, no consideration is given to a non-condensible gas purging means and a cycle protecting means for the overcondensation of the absorption liquid.
The conventional refrigerating machines of this kind, for example, the refrigerating machines disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 1543/1981 and 39740/1980 are provided with a separator, which is adapted to separate the surface active agent mixed in a refrigerant, in the intermediate portion of a passage through which the refrigerant is sent from a condenser to an evaporator, so as to return the surface active agent to an absorber.